Let Me Scare You
by Vexating.Jinx
Summary: A oneshot for my most dedicated fan:Kaiusagi. Soras' afraid of thunder storms but Rikus' what Sora should be afraid of.


_**This is a repost. It should be fixed up now :)**_

**_To: Kaiusagi youre the best fan ever. Thanks a bunch._**

**_Disclaimer: I dont own, but love to borrow._**

**_Warning: Yaoi Babes, dont like then dont read._**

**_Thanks for all the adds and reviews, you guys kickass._**

_**

* * *

**_

Let Me Scare You. 

It was a dark and stormy night on Destiny Island, a rare night for the sunny paradise indeed.

A young boy quivered under a light green comforter; Bluest of blue eyes frantically glancing around the small room.

A bolt of lighting slices through the dark sky; deafening thunder quickly follows after. The two twist the night into a dance of forbidden darkness.

The small boy began to chant as if in prayer: "_Please don't let the lights go out. Please don't let the lights go out_," over and over until the very room seemed to chant with the youth.

As if mocking the boy, the lights flickered once, twice, and then finally **blacked** out.

Sora ducked back under the covers, attempting to block out the storm and his gut wrenching feelings of doom.

A staccato of menacing, purple lighting followed by a loud, perilous thunder, left the boy gasping and squeezing his eyes shut as tight as he could.

He tried to focus on his loud panting to block out the storm, but the thunder and lighting seemed to reign over the boys' imagination.

Loud cracks and groans could be heard from the wooden floors and roof of the old house; it was as if the house was screaming in agony.

The storm seemed to play with the boys' memories as well, and gave the earlier innocent stories and jokes about his so called haunted house new meaning.

Tidus, one of Soras' new friends at Destiny Island, had told him all about the former owners of the house. A boy named Roxas had been staying in the same room Sora had, and had gone missing a few years prior to Soras moving in.

Even more recent than that, a boy named Axel had bought the humble home and also went missing no less than eight months ago.

After that Sora had begun to search the history of the house and area. Most of the owners moved out claiming the house was haunted.

Now Sora was too engrossed in his thoughts to notice the dieing down storm; the dark clouds slowing exposing a red, full moon.

Sora had found the very first family to move into the house. It was an older rich couple with a son about Soras' age.

Sora blushed as he thought about the fair haired teen. The boys' name was_ Riku Kaiusagi_; he was just a year older than Sora. He had even attended the school Sora went to now.

Light footsteps padded across the wooden floor as Sora continued to think about the long since dead teenager, Riku.

The moonlight filled the room leaving small patches of darkness here and there. A figure stood next to the balcony, the face and right shoulder still covered in darkness, but most of the figures pale chest and body seemed illuminated by the moon light.

Deep aqua eyes pierced the darkness, transfixed on the almost slumbering Sora.

Sora lazily stretched out, arching his back off the bed and causing the green blanket to fall to the floor.

Aqua eyes followed the lithe body on the bed, as the smaller boy slowly lifted his arms above his head and arched his back off the bed.

The aqua eyes gleamed in the darkness as the greedy moonlight moved to posses as much of the sun kissed skin as it could while the boy stretched.  
A possessive smirk flashed in the darkness as the figure stepped further into the darkness; the stranger didn't want to be seen yet.

Sora still lost in his thoughts about the handsome boy from the past, slowly ran a hand over his bare chest from his navel back up to his heart.

Not aware of the eyes predatorily watching his every move, Sora let his imagination take him to the silver haired teens' years, in the boys' room with him.

Sora let his hand travel back down his chest; letting his fingers softly mingle with the chestnut brown curls that lead to his manhood.

A light pink tongue darted out of pale lips as aqua eyes filled with lust as he watched the lovely show the mortal was putting on for him.

A soft hum of approval broke through the intruders thoughts as Sora palmed his erection slowly.

Soras' small hand had slipped off his boxers and was now slowly torturing himself with wild thoughts about the handsome boy from a long ago past.

Fantasies where the silver haired boy had tied him to the bed and dominated him in every aspect made Sora moan as his pace slowly quickened.

The shadowed boy was amused as his name was the one that slipped from those pale rose lips; parted in self pleasure.

The intruder stepped out of the shadows and slowly climbed onto the bed.

With lighting fast grace the older boy made his way on the bed until he had a hand on either side of the unsuspecting boys' hips.

The stranger loomed over Soras' erection; he smiled to himself before he softly licked the pre-cum from the small slit.

Sora arched from the bed as he felt a soft warm tongue lightly flick over the head of his erection.

His eyes shot open and he gasped in surprise and horror at the soft, silver hair and clouded aqua eyes.

An evil smirk crossed over the handsome features before Riku took Sora completely into his mouth; he growled low as the younger boys taste caressed his taste buds.

Sora arched into his dream-lovers mouth, quivering in pleasure as Riku hummed around his manhood.

Riku deep throated the small boy a few times before slowly letting his fingers find the boys entrance.

Sharp nails lightly scratched around the soft skin of Soras' entrance, Sora griped the sheets tighter at the pressure from one of the fingers as it continued to slowly slip into him; wincing as the sharp nail slowly tore at his sensitive walls.

Teeth lightly scraped his erection and Sora yelled in pain as another sharp nailed finger made its way past his tight muscles.

Riku grined as Sora began to slowly press back into the three fingers that slowly fucked him; Riku releases Sora from his mouth with a small plopping noise.

Riku crawls over the writhing boy slowly, dipping down to lick at Soras' tan stomach and nipping at his smooth neck.

Riku nuzzled Soras' neck; inhaling the sweet scent of paopu fruit and summer sun.

Sora tried to fight all the sensations just the lightest brush of Rikus' skin gave him, now slightly coming to his senses, Sora pushed against Rikus' much too real chest.

Aqua eyes narrow at the now fighting human; of course his struggling was in vain, but Riku still felt a twinge of annoyance and roughly pinned Soras' wrists against the soft mattress.

Those beautiful blue eyes caught him in a dizzing gaze of lust and fear. Riku looked into them for the longest time  
before he softly touched his lips to Soras' soft pink ones.

It wasn't exactly a kiss, but when Sora felt those soft pale lips against his own, he couldn't stop the low moan that makes its way past his own lips. The younger boy presses back to the pale lips lightly stroking his.

The kiss grew in passion as the two once again lost themselves to their growing desire.

The older of the two pull away; biting Soras' lip hard enough that it bled. He lapped at the blood that slowly accumulated on the brunettes' lips.

Sora grinded his hips into Rikus', silently asking the teen to continue.

Riku held down both of Soras' wrists as he roughly grabbed the smaller boys hip. He slid one of Soras' legs over his shoulder and nipped the inside of Soras' thigh before he opened his own pants and slammed all the way into Soras' tight entrance with one strong, unforgiving thrust.

Soras' nails dug into his palms as he fought to hold back his cries of pain. His lips trembled and his whole body quivered around Rikus' impossibly hard member inside him.

With every sharp thrust, Riku repositioned himself just a little until Sora screamed in a mix of pleasure and pain, begging Riku to give him **more**, _anything_, just _**faster**_ and _**harder**_.

Riku greedily complied, letting go of Soras' wrists to grasp the soft thigh against his chest and Soras' left hip tightly.

Sora arched into every hard thrust Riku delivered into his painfully tight body.

Riku released Soras' thigh and moved his hand to give the brunettes' erection the same attention he was giving the boys' tight entrance.

As Rikus' tight fist pumped Sora, he could feel the young boys' blood heat up inside his body; He could smell the youths' orgasm and could tell he's close.

Sweat lightly coated Soras' skin and Riku licked the warm liquid off the inside of the younger boys' thigh; licking his lips predatorily at the sweet taste of Sora.

Praises slipped passed Soras blood dried pale lips as Rikus' pace quickened; his body vibrating from the low growling emanating from him. He continued to pump Sora with his thrusts, his hips slamming into the small boy with an animalistic nature.

Riku leaned down, one fang hanging over the side of his lips as he, one last time, kissed Sora softly.

He then moved from the boys kiss swollen lips, down the soft jaw, to the crook of Soras'  
smooth neck.

Riku kissed the flushed skin softly before he sunk his razor sharp fangs into the soft skin just as Sora reached his peak, shooting his white-hot liquid into Rikus' hand and clenching around the too-solid erection.

Rikus' vision went white as he thrust a few more times as his climax was reached and slowly ends. The warm blood from Sora, and the pleasure, had put Riku in a giving mood. As soon as he'd had his fill of the sweet blood, he bit his own wrist, offering the almost gone boy his own gift giving blood.

_"This way dear Sora, you won't have to disappear with the rest of this world. We can always be together."_

Rikus' Gentle yet rough voice purred into Soras' ear; Right before the boy was lost to the darkness he whispered lightly:

_"I love you too, Riku."_


End file.
